1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to an LCD panel comprising a plurality of mixed hybrid spacers and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, light and thin flat display panels are widely used in current consumer electronic products. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which are colorful monitors with high resolution are widely used in various electronic products such as monitors for mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, laptop computers, and notebook computers.
A conventional LCD is formed by a color filter substrate, a thin film transistor array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. Such LCD has less resolution, a lower aperture ratio, and a defect of misalignment between the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor array substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the structure of a traditional LCD panel 10 comprising a color filter on array (COA) substrate 12. The LCD panel 10 comprises the COA substrate 12 comprising a color filter 16 and a thin-film transistor (TFT) 14, an opposite substrate 18, a spacer 20, and an LC layer 22. The spacer 20 and the LC layer 22 are placed between the COA substrate 12 and the opposite substrate 18. The spacer 20 is used for sparing space between the COA substrate 12 and the opposite substrate 18. The color filter 16 is fabricated from at least one red color filter, one green color filter, and one blue color filter. The color filter 16 is directly formed on the TFT 14 so there are no alignment errors. Moreover, the capacitor between the COA substrate 12 and the opposite substrate 18 is small so a pixel electrode 24 can be extended outwards to increase the aperture ratio of the pixel.
However, the thickness of the color filter 16 is 3 um, causing the COA substrate 12 comprising the color filter 16 and the TFT 14 to be flattened. As a result, the spacer 20 on the opposite substrate 18 touches the color filter 16, making it difficult to control the thickness of the LC layer 22.